


Beautiful

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Draco Hates Fairy Lights, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fairy Lights, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry hangs the fairy lights.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Beautiful

“The lights are up!” Harry shouted, wanting Draco to come and give his approval. 

“They look beautiful,” Draco shouted back. 

Harry ambled through to the kitchen. Draco was putting the finishing touches on their Christmas cake. He had a smudge of flour on his cheek and his blond hair was fluffy. 

“How can you tell they’re beautiful,” Harry queried, “if you haven’t _actually_ seen them?”

Draco laughed. “You’re hanging the blasted things. I am not. Ergo, they’re beautiful.”

Harry had to smile. Draco’s innate perfectionism made fairy lights quite the challenge. He gave Draco a kiss. “ _You’re_ beautiful,” Harry answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
